Sonne, sonne
by poupoulebambou
Summary: Un poids sur la poitrine, on a tendance à trouver ça triste. Mais quand en l'occurrence, le poids est extérieur, a des boucles de la couleur du soleil, et que la nuit on a froid, ça devient tout autre chose. OS cadeau.


_Hey ! Vous saviez que normalement, il y a une règle comme quoi les titres des bouquins ne doivent pas contenir de verbes conjugués ? Nan parce que je suis tellement anticonstitutionnelle qu'aucune de mes fics de respecte cette règle. J'ai failli appelé cet OS "La cloche" pour changer, puis je me suis dit naaah c'est pas drôle. (Bon au final le titre reste assez court, et heureusement...)  
_ _Alors, OS particulier. Je suis en retard sur mes fics à chapitre, mais j'avais envie d'écrire ça, parce que le ship que cet OS développe en partie me tient beaucoup à cœur. Il est né d'un RP, tenez vous bien, ça va bientôt faire un an, voir plus, qu'on fait vivre ce petit RP à deux avec mon amie, malgré les pauses, parfois de plusieurs semaines. Alors je me suis dit qu'il serait temps de le célébrer un peu avec un OS.  
_ _Le contexte du RP est ici résumé en très, très gros, possible que ça ne se voit même pas. Rien de très narratif, ni de très ambitieux, c'est une réflexion comme j'aime bien en écrire, gnan gnan sur les bords, un peu court. Je pense avoir été inconsciemment inspirée (inconsciemment parce que je m'en suis rendue compte au milieu de l'écriture de l'OS) par Siren Song, une fic de Talim76, pour cet aspect réflexion au lit, dans le moment d'intimité quoi. Bref, "Sonne, sonne" est entièrement dédié à ma senpai qui me tient beaucoup à cœur, Beuaah, maître incontesté à mes yeux de l'art d'écrire DM. J'espère que tu appréciera ce texte, bonne lecture à toi, mais aussi à tous ceux qui passent ici~  
_

* * *

-Tu m'aimes ?

Il baissa les yeux. Sur son torse nu, une tête reposait, et sous une cascade de boucles que la nuit assombrissait, des yeux bleus le fixaient. Il observa un instant cette couleur glace qui perçait les ombres, puis expira lentement la fumée de sa bouche. Il choisit de ne pas répondre. Le poids sur sa poitrine ne lui en tint pas rigueur, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de pousser un soupir et d'exiger plus d'attention en enroulant ses bras autours de lui et de dissimuler son visage entre ses deux pectoraux, comme il avait l'habitude de le dissimuler dans son coussin quand il dormait. Celui qui faisait office de matelas grommela et écrasa sa cigarette sur le cendrier posé à côté de lui, et plongea sa main dans la jungle de boucle pour masser doucement la tête de son amant.

-T'es du genre envahissant, toi...

Au tour de l'autre de ne pas répondre.  
C'était un étrange jeu de langage qui s'était instauré entre le Cancer et le Scorpion, l'italien et le grec, Deathmask et Milo.  
Un étrange jeu à l'image de leur relation, qui avait commencé sans que personne et encore moins les deux principaux protagonistes ne le voient arriver, c'était ce genre de relation qu'on ne voyait pas évoluer dans l'avenir, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on ne la voyait déjà pas arriver dans le présent. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu les rapprocher ? A part des vagues bonjours, des échanges aussi brefs qu'inutiles, des coups d'œil, une ou deux missions partagées ? Pour Milo, le Cancer avait été un traître, un meurtrier, c'était un cynique et un lâche, un menteur et un sadique, pour Deathmask, le Scorpion était un idéaliste voir un naïf, un passionné aveugle et un insupportable moralisateur, une de ces figures de noblesse qu'il ne supportait pas, qu'il ne supportait plus. Et pourtant, ces jugements étaient bien peu de choses dans ce lit, dans cette chambre où seul perçait un rayon de lune à travers la fenêtre. Deathmask, silencieux, observait comment cette lumière rare éclairait la tête de son amant étalé sur lui, mélancolique, aussi, comme il l'était souvent, et comme il l'était encore plus souvent dans ces moments où personne ne le regardait.

 _Il poussa un grognement quand il le plaqua contre le lit. Ses boucles s'éparpillèrent tout autours de son visage, sa bouche était entrouverte sur une respiration qui s'accélérait, la chaleur rougissait ses joues. De ses yeux à l'éclat si bleu, il observait l'homme qui avait glissé ses mains sous son t-shirt, sans pudeur aucune, et qui les baladait sur tout son torse, faisant courir le bout de ses ongles dans les sillons de ses muscles, ses yeux gris bleus luisant de désir animal.  
Ses caresses le faisaient frémir, elles n'étaient pas douces, elles étaient possessives, assoiffées, c'était des explorateurs fous qui voulaient connaître la moindre parcelle du monde de son corps en prenant le moins de temps possible, ils avalaient la courbure de sa taille, recouvraient ses épaules, empoignaient ses pectoraux et coulaient sur ses abdominaux. Lui, de sa position, ne pouvait que serrer l'épaule de son amant d'un soir, s'y accrocher pour ne pas sombrer, ne pas se laisser noyer par les mains sur lui, parfois ses autres doigts saisissait le crâne sous les cheveux blancs et secs, et le baissait à son niveau pour capturer ses lèvres avec voracité. Le haut devint bientôt trop encombrant, alors il glissa, mais les mains s'étaient déjà lassées de son torse et étaient venues empoigner son derrière, faisant grogner la cible de l'attaque, grogner comme un chien qui menace de redevenir sauvage sous le coup de la menace... Il n'y avait aucun amour, dans aucun des gestes des deux hommes, aucune affection, il n'y avait que la violence du désir, la violence de ses gémissements quand l'autre le pénétrait avec toute la brusquerie du monde, toute la soif insatiable d'un meurtrier..._

Un étrange jeu, oui. Les mots qu'ils prononçaient chacun de leur côté s'écrasaient sur les murs de leurs principes, leurs caractères, leurs histoires. Leurs discussions n'avaient pas tellement évolué, elles continuaient d'être aussi vides d'intérêt, de sens profond. Ils y mettaient pourtant le cœur, la sincérité, mais ils ne s'entendaient pas, comme s'ils parlaient des langues différentes. Leurs mondes étaient beaucoup trop différents, beaucoup trop éloignés. D'un côté, il y avait ce monde baigné par la lumière d'Athéna, un Chevalier du nom de Milo élevé par un autre et élevé pendant toute sa vie dans Son verbe, Sa légende, un Chevalier comme ils devraient tous l'être, que la colère emportait souvent, mais que le Bien motivait au plus profond de son cœur, que la Justice avait grandi comme un âme exaltée prête à mourir pour ses idéaux. De l'autre, il y avait un monde sombre, instable, marqué par les cris des victimes, des voix qui étaient celles des âmes que voyait Deathmask, où alors qui n'étaient que dans sa tête, il n'avait jamais su, toutes ses perceptions étaient basées sur le doute constant, et de même il ne pouvait appartenir à aucune idéologie de manière solide, car les bases n'y étaient pas, ce n'était qu'un miasme où on ne préférait pas tremper, c'était une âme attachée à rien d'autre que la Mort. D'un côté, l'espoir prévalait, de l'autre, on avait arrêté d'essayer.  
Alors, oui, leurs expériences communes ne parvenaient même pas à se rencontrer, deux vies complètement différentes, deux idéologies qui ne pouvaient pas s'entendre, deux caractères qui ne pouvaient que se confronter, sans fin, de manière aussi linéaire qu'insipide.  
Peut-être était il là le but du jeu, peut-être était-ce une sorte de défi, de "et si", peut-être que ce jour où ils étaient rentrés de mission, que pour la première fois, ils étaient sortis ensemble comme l'aurait fait deux amis, sur la plage, et que leurs regards s'étaient croisés comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois, ils s'étaient dit "et si il pouvait y avoir quelque chose ?"  
Ne serait-ce pas amusant d'essayer ? De relever le défi de coucher avec son grand opposé, de le faire sien, à même sur le sable, maintenant à même sur le lit ? Amusant ? Amusant... ?  
Amusant était un mot bizarre pour le Cancer. Tuer, il avait trouvé ça amusant. Voir le visage défait d'Aiolia après la mort d'Aiolos, il avait trouvé ça amusant. Ecouter chanter de désespoir les voix de ses victimes, il avait trouvé ça amusant.  
Alors, était-ce amusant de s'être laissé tenter à ce jeu entre eux deux ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une torture de plus, qu'un moyen de sonner la cloche dans le vide de son cœur pour l'entendre résonner, résonner dans le vide, entendre les sons rebondir contre les parois de son large torse, se mélanger et devenir aussi confus que le chant qu'il entendait parfois la nuit dans ses cauchemars ?

 _Il était très agité la nuit. Il pouvait tomber de fatigue sans prévenir, puis la seconde d'après, il se mettait à gémir, à marmonner en italien, à se prostrer, à trembler, comme un enfant pendant un cauchemar. La plupart du temps, ça réveillait son partenaire, qui bloquait le temps de comprendre où il était, près de qui il était, et ce qu'il se passait. Alors il grognait et maudissait le corps bougeant près de lui, se retournait, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher alors de se revenir vers lui et de le regarder, voir s'il se calmait. Il se calmait rarement.  
Alors, il craquait. Au début, il se contentait d'une caresse sur son dos. Au fur et à mesure, il s'était mit à lui masser le crâne, car il avait remarqué que ça avait tendance à l'apaiser. Puis, très souvent, quand il était détendu, il l'attirait à lui, le prenait dans ses bras, comme s'il le berçait. Il laisser choir son visage contre son crâne, qu'il embrassait tendrement, qu'il caressait sans comprendre la puissance de l'affection qui l'envahissait quand il était dans cet état, la puissance de la sérénité qui l'emplissait quand il le prenait contre lui, le protégeait comme un nouveau né.  
Puis, un jour, une nuit, il ne fut pas réveillé par son partenaire. Une nuit, il avait fait un cauchemar. Et au réveil, c'était lui qui était dans ses bras, sa main dans ses cheveux, une autre fumant une cigarette._

Deathmask sonnait, tirait sur la cloche, mais les sons ne résonnaient pas, ils ne résonnaient plus. Ils s'exprimaient en baisers, en caresses, en soupirs brûlants, en morsures ardentes, en grognements intenses. Ils s'exprimaient par ses gestes, ses vas et viens, la manière qu'il avait de faire gémir Milo, le faire dire, "encore", "encore", encore, et encore, ils s'exprimaient ! Et c'était peut-être encore plus perturbant, et encore plus confus pour l'italien que si il faisait face encore une fois au vide de son âme.  
Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?  
Il sonna la cloche. Sa main reprit le massage qu'elle avait arrêté. Il sonna la cloche. Ses doigts se perdirent entre les mèches blondes. Il sonna la cloche, avec un désespoir qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il porta une des mèches à sa bouche et l'embrassa.  
Lassé, il arrêta d'essayer de comprendre. Son regard se vida, et il se replongea dans sa mélancolie neutre, son malheur serein.  
Depuis combien de temps leur jeu durait ?  
Cela devait bientôt faire un mois.  
Il avait pensé que cette fois sur la plage serait la première et la dernière, que le lendemain, ils feraient comme si rien ne s'étaient passés. Au lieu de ça, Milo était revenu. Pire, Deathmask ne l'avait pas rejeté. Ni cette fois, ni celles qui suivirent.

 _-T'es encore là ?_

 _-Pourquoi je partirai ?_

 _Milo roula sur le côté après avoir répondu, du tac au tac. Encore allongé, il observa de son point de vue Deathmask qui s'était assis pour fumer et qui le regardait avec son air indéchiffrable._

 _-T'as rien à faire ici._

 _Le Scorpion sembla réfléchir, tandis qu'il remettait en place sa chevelure épaisse._

 _-C'est pas une raison._

 _-Si._

 _-T'es mal placé pour me parler de raison._

 _-Tsh._

 _L'air du Cancer se durcit un peu, mais Milo savait qu'il ne l'avait pas blessé, juste contré dans son argumentaire. Deathmask tira sur sa cigarette, très longuement, ses yeux comme deux balles de pistolet coincées dans l'épaisse opacité de son expression. Il s'était réveillé il y a peu, et n'avait pas encore coiffé ses cheveux en arrière, si bien qu'ils lui tombaient sur le visage, ébouriffés, et Milo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver que ça le rajeunissait énormément. Il avait souvent beaucoup de mal à imaginer qu'il avait trois ans de plus que lui, quand ses cernes, ses lèvres abîmées, sa peau blafarde, son air las lui donnaient presque la quarantaine._

 _-J'peux savoir ce que tu regarde ? Finit par le couper Deathmask, apparemment agacé de se faire fixer comme ça._

 _-Toi._

 _Silence surpris. Puis le Cancer ricana._

 _-Même moi j'perdrais pas autant de temps à fixer un mec comme moi, Milo._

 _Le Scorpion haussa les épaules._

 _-Parce que tu le perdrais à regarder quelqu'un d'autre ?_

 _L'italien tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette et l'écrasa, puis fit basculer son regard sur son amant._

 _-Ouais, toi j'pourrais passer des heures à me d'mander comment l'Dieu a pu être aussi inégal et rendre des gens aussi beaux que toi._

 _Nouveau silence. Cette fois le choc était du côté de Milo, qui avait légèrement écarquillé les yeux sur le coup. Fier de son coup, le Cancer ricana à nouveau puis tira le menton du Scorpion à lui, profitant de sa surprise pour prendre le dessus sur lui et l'embrasser profondément, et avec son immense subtilité naturelle, il commençait déjà à caresser son torse. Entre deux baisers, Milo grommela, sans se dérober pourtant :_

 _-Déjà... ? T'es plus chaud qu'un lapin ma parole..._

 _-Hé, c'est toi qu'a voulu rester, assume maintenant..._

A partir de quel moment l'italien était il retombé dans le piège amer de l'affection ? A partir de quel moment ils n'avaient pas fait que se tringler avec violence, qu'entremêler leurs grognements, gémissements, soupirs voir cris dans la nuit, et qu'ils s'étaient mis à échanger des gestes d'affection comme s'ils étaient un couple ?  
Que leurs corps se soient rencontrés, soit... Milo était un combattant, il s'exprimait clairement et avait passion, alors ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il cherche aussi la violence et la brutalité dans ses rapports sexuels, et qu'il l'ai trouvé auprès de lui, Deathmask, qui ne prenait pas de gants. Quand à Deathmask, il n'était pas indifférent au corps d'athlète grec du Scorpion, il l'avait toujours trouvé idiot mais roulé comme un Dieu et il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir baisé au moins une fois dans sa misérable vie. Mais leurs esprits, par tous les dieux ?! Pire, leurs cœurs... ?  
Il frémit. Il détestait ce mot quand ça le concernait. Malgré lui, il serra les doigts, et Milo s'en plaignit par un grognement. Perturbé, Deathmask se calma et reprit un rythme normal.  
Un long silence s'installa, et, l'air de rien, le Cancer finit par répondre à la première question du Scorpion :

-Pourquoi, toi tu m'aimes ?

Silence. Hésitation.

-... Ouais ?

Deathmask ricana, encore, puis s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette, mais quand il se tut, il avait encore un rictus amusé aux lèvres, tandis que ses yeux gardaient le même niveau d'expression, celui de la cloche qui sonne en haut des grandes cathédrales.


End file.
